


Video Game

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stayed up all night to buy a game for Kenma and you paid dearly with a serious lack of sleep.</p>
<p>Kozume Kenma x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Game

You’d waited all night to get your hands on a video game that Kenma had been mentioning for weeks. It was unfortunate that the game’s release was the day before school but you endured it because Kenma’s happiness was important to you. 

The next day at school, you felt like a zombie. You shuffled into your classroom, sleep heavy on your eyelids. In your hands, wrapped neatly and tied with a bow, was Kenma’s video game. Despite your sleepiness, that was the one thing you were determined to remember when you came to school.

“Good morning, _______-san.”

Kenma slid into the seat beside you, looking at you for a brief second before returning to his game. Some girls would’ve been bothered with the fact that Kenma spent more time playing his game than paying attention to them, but that wasn’t the case with you. You knew it was pointless to attempt to change his habits so rather than forcing him out of his ways, you chose to accept him and became interested in his gaming. 

That was something he appreciated about you. He liked that he could borrow your lap as a pillow and play his game while you two hung out at your house or his. You were just so chill. You never demanded his attention. 

“Good morning-” you let out a yawn, “Ken-kun.”

After giving him a smile, you laid your head back down on your desk. He frowned a little, concerned enough to turn off his game and sit it aside. 

“What’s wrong? You seem tired.” Kenma asked, gently shaking your arm to keep you alert. The last thing you needed was to get detention for sleeping in class. 

You sighed and lifted your head, resting it against the palm of your hand. “I only got three hours of sleep last night.” you explained before another yawn escaped your mouth. 

Kenma cocked his head to the side. “How come, _______-san? You know sleep is important.”

“Coming from the one who plays video games until the wee hours of the morning.” you retorted. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I lose track of time. What’s your excuse?”

You remembered his gift was under your arm and you produced it, sliding it onto his desk. “This is my excuse.”   
Red found its way onto his face. His face rivalled the color of his volleyball uniform. He didn’t expect you to give him a gift. Kenma had all of the important gift-giving holidays memorized so he wouldn’t forget your gift so he was at a loss for why you were giving him a gift. 

“What’s this?” he asked, picking it up and observed it keenly. 

You blinked a couple times and shook your head furiously to keep yourself awake. “Open it, Kenma-kun. I hope you like it.”

Kenma carefully unwrapped it, leaving the paper mostly rip-free. It was the newest game on the market. A game he had only mention casually in conversation. He didn’t think you’d go out of your way to obtain it. 

“This is why you’re sleepy? You waited until however early to pick it up for me?” he exclaimed. 

“I knew how bad you wanted it. You never really sounded excited about its release but you kept mentioning it in passing whenever we passed the game store and your eyes would always stare the poster intently. I wanted you to be happy.” you explained, still fighting sleep.

Sleep was definitely winning despite your (futile) attempts to keep it away. 

He still couldn’t believe that you sacrificed sleep to get the video game. Kenma was saving his money to buy it later, but now he had another way to spend it-by buying you something nice. Perhaps your own game console. 

“Thank you, _______-san. This really means alot to me. I wish you didn’t give up sleep for it but I really do appreciate it.” 

“You’re welcome. It’s nothing really.” 

You were taken by surprise when he lightly touched your hand and kissed your cheek. “At lunchtime, we’ll go sit on the roof and you can nap. It’s the least I could do for you.” Kenma remarked. You smiled and nodded. 

That sounded perfect.


End file.
